1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to anti-theft devices which attach to commodities for preventing theft of the commodity. In particular, it relates to removable anti-theft devices having a tag which triggers an alarm when it is removed from a monitored area, and a removable securing member for attaching the tag to the commodity. Further, it relates to an improved method of preventing unauthorized detachment of the securing member from the tag.
2. Background
Theft of all kinds has been an ongoing problem for virtually all retail establishments. One kind of theft: shoplifting, has caused substantial damage to retailers due to its widespread nature. In an attempt to address this problem, a variety of devices have been developed to limit shoplifting losses by automatically alerting the retailer when an item of merchandise is being illegally removed from the premises.
One type of anti-theft device is the anti-theft tag. An anti-theft tag is typically based on a small device which can be secured to an item. The anti-theft tag typically includes a tuned circuit or antenna device which communicates with detectors placed at the entrances to the retailer's premises. When the detector senses a tag being removed from the store, it alerts the retailer via an alarm that is controlled by the detector.
Anti-theft tags of this type typically contain a first part which holds the tuned circuit or antenna circuitry, along with mechanical methods of securing the first part to a second part which is a securing means. A securing means would typically be a cap-like structure with a securing pin. The securing pin would be pushed through an item, such as a garment, and then secured to the first part. Once a customer has made a purchase, the employee would remove the anti-theft tag so that the customer can take the item out of the store without setting off an alarm.
The mechanical means to remove the securing means from the anti-theft tag was originally a probe which would be inserted into the anti-theft tag and apply pressure to the securing means to force it to release the pin. Unfortunately, shoplifters quickly developed mechanical devices to insert into the anti-theft tag and allow it to be removed from the inventory item. In response, the anti-theft industry has developed a variety of devices designed to defeat the attempts of shoplifters to remove anti-theft tags.
While the prior art has provided numerous types of anti-theft tags, shoplifters remain able to frequently disable these devices by removing them. It would be desirable to have a method of preventing removal of an anti-theft tag with commonly available devices, such as the wires and prongs used by many shoplifters.